


Everything Will Be Fine

by PeppyLongStocking



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chameleon Salt, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Lila salt, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, Moving On, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Post-Episode: s03 Ladybug, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Things will get better, Written before Miracle Queen, Written before Season 3 Final, Written before The Battle of the Miraculous, class salt, little Adrien bashing, little Adrien redemption, little Lila bashing, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyLongStocking/pseuds/PeppyLongStocking
Summary: Lila made due on her promise.Eventually, Marinette did lose her friends.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 753





	Everything Will Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878725) by [newdog14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdog14/pseuds/newdog14). 



Lila made due on her promise. 

Eventually, Marinette did lose her friends.

But at least Marinette kept the promise she made with Adrien. She kept being the good girl that everyone wanted. The girl who stayed quiet and kept the peace. And all Marinette had to do was be kind, be the understanding one, be the accommodating one. Adrien was right in the end, though. Lila never got Akumatize after that day.

Marinette put her head down and focused on her studies, ignoring the exciting chatter of her classmates around her. She didn't even bat an eye at yet another outlandish lie from Lila. Everyone ate it up without a fail. There was not even a single drop of doubt in their eyes. It didn’t matter how far fetched the tales were. They were too deep and tangled in the girl's web to see pass them.

The distance from there only grew larger between them until their friendship was no longer recognizable. Until they became strangers to her.

But Marinette is strong. Even if it hurts to see her friends leave her behind and toll away by a liar, she was chosen to be Ladybug for a reason. To remain strong in the face of advisory.

She smiled at her classmates as they left for another group hangout without her. At their laughter and joyful banters. Some of the inside jokes escaped her. 

She smiled when they walked pass her in the hallways without uttering a hello. They were too engrossed in their conversation with Lila to notice her and she didn't want to ruin the good mood. 

She smiled even though each day became a bit lonelier, sometimes out of her own accordance because they seem happier when she is not with them.

She  _ is _ , however, overjoyed when her stutter around Adrien was gone. The weight of her heart was lighter too. That surprised her because it was for entirely different reasons.

She really thought he might be  _ the one _ . Absolutely, positively the only person on earth she was meant to be with.

Knowing the blonde was happy used to fill Marinette with joy. Now seeing the blonde smiling face, surrounded by all her “friends”, she felt only bitter disappointment.

Even when Adrien knew the truth, he still played along beautifully into Lila's hands. That may have been his naive and innocent playing against him. Believing in everyone easily enough regardless of their blatant faults. And if Marinette was honest with herself, she cannot fault him. He had lived his life sheltered and confined. He wouldn't have been able to keen in on her pain and hurt. And she didn't expect him to understand because he preferred to avoid conflict and always see people in a better light even when they don't really deserve it, an example being his childhood friend and Collège Françoise Dupont’s local bully Chloé. However, Marinette cannot agree with his method. She didn’t agree, but she was at least willing to look outside herself and her own wishes to act in the interests of someone else.

They'd say that first love never lasts. This is true, and now she can let go. She can move on.

Not like anyone noticed.

No one noticed the slow trickle of communication from  _ her _ , or  _ her _ distancing them, or  _ her _ empty gazes and half-efforts.

Naturally, Tikki became concerned with the drastic changes in Marinette's personality. 

"I'm fine," Marinette repeated and smiled when Tikki asked. Surprisingly, it has gotten easier to say. However, the bug kwami knew better. 

Tikki immediately flew up to her and hugged her as best as one can with itty bitty arms. And what little physical comfort the bug couldn't provide was made up by her big heart. No words were exchanged, but oftentimes silence can convey the most when words cannot.

Marinette was lucky to have Tikki's presence in her life. She cannot imagine handling this mess alone. It was tiring trying to explain when no one was listening. Mainly because she was the only one to openly try to call Lila out on her lies. Try to warm them. Nobody seemed to realize and was willing to do something about it.

And then suddenly…Marinette had stopped because she realized one thing.

“They’re not really my friends, huh Tikki?"

It was a rhetorical question.

After all, what true friend would quickly turn on her when she didn’t want to sit in the back. They didn't even do her a favor and ask for her opinion. They just left her behind thinking it was one of her jealous streaks.

Worst, she’d almost gotten akumatized over it. Letting Hawk Moth akumatized her was a luxury that Marinette couldn’t afford. She had always strived to be positive, but the past months have been a struggle. Maybe it was best for her to remove herself from stressful situations even if it meant leaving all of her friends behind. 

And also, she was tired of all these responsibilities. Being a guardian, the bakery chore, fighting akuma, and keeping up the image of a model student was putting a toll on her. She was tired of putting on a brave and cheery upfront all the time.

There are just some battles you cannot win. As the saying goes, sometimes you have to lose a battle to win a war.

“Hey, Tikki?” Marinette started and looked directly at the little ladybug.

“What is it, Marinette?” Tikki asked, her wide eyes filled with curiosity and worry.

"It's alright." Marinette assured her then and there, her duty as Ladybug overrule her life like always. A sense of responsibility made her resolution even stronger. "Akumas can’t get me if I don’t give them something to target. I won’t let Hawk Moth get me. Never. Again. I promise."

The tiny goddess smiled up at her if only a little less sad. But, Marinette couldn't be certain because the bug began to buzz around excitedly a second later. Like the bug was also working to be strong for her. The sorrow was gone and in its replacement was encouragement.

"I would never doubt that, Marinette! I believe in you. And don't worry. We are in this together. You aren't alone. Things will get better."

Marinette nodded, feeling more certain this was the right decision. It is more important to protect Ladybug. To protect Paris than her emotions.

She cannot allow herself to be angry, sad, or frustrated. It was better this way because suddenly Marinette found she had more time on her hand. There were no more social commitments. No more distractions. 

The duty and responsibility for Ladybug tie her over the remaining school year. School and building her fashion profile took up her otherwise spacious time.

She continued to move on. Inch by inch each day.

She still didn’t like Lila and would go out of her way to actively avoid the girl. Just this time it includes her classmates too. She cannot escape the condescending whispering and false rumors, however. And sometimes her insecurities would surface. But at least, it is not anything worse than being expelled or accused as some type of cheater. Lila eventually got the hint to lessen her attacks on Marinette since she was no longer seen as a threat. Rather, Lila chose to use her remaining energy to build up her appearances and followings. The Italian girl probably took Marinette's silence as a sign of victory.

Then without realizing, a new school year rolled in. New class. New start. Things does get better, if only slightly.

Marinette hadn't heard anyone from her old class; Mlle Bustier class, having lost all her connections. Her reputation at school was strong, but it was enough to go unnoticed and fly under the radar.

She barely heard anything about Lila's lies nowadays. Their class separated. She only knew the ins and outs from snippets of conversations with other students. 

And the smile eventually became real. Marinette did find new friends. She got into a prestigious school known for its fashion. She got a great internship. She became a recognizable name in the industry.

Just as Marinette accepted this would be her new norm, all hell breaks loose. Of course, Lila could not settle being a blimp in her life and stay as a forgotten and ugly memory. The girl strives to be the center of attention. By then the lies had gotten too big and Lila had told too many lies. You see, the problem with lying is you will always wonder if you are telling the truth. People will begin to poke holes in your words. It wasn't long before everything began to unravel. Suppose, it was only a matter of time the Italian girl would slip.

Another point to Adrien for being right.

However, even though Lila never got Akumatized afterward Marinette abandoned her pursuits to prove the girl wrong, the outcome of Adrien and Marinette's action - or in this case lack of action- was a far worse alternative.

What they hadn’t anticipated was how big the damage would be. Lila’s fall out was huge. It came like a storm. Affecting many people. People who were angry and wanted justice. People who got disappointed and embarrassed at being lied. The huge negative emotions were what Hawk Moth thrive on. 

There was a big battle. Hawk Moth wasn't known to be discriminatory, using anyone and everyone. It was the most challenging battle that Ladybug and Chat ever faced. More difficult than the fight on Hero Day.

The pain in her heart that had started fading returned once again.

"I'm a failure," Marinette cried out and clutched her chest. "It's all my fault. I'm the worst Ladybug ever!"

She had purposely left her classmates to be akumatized and face Lila's lie alone. This whole mess could have easily avoided if she had been a little stronger. A little better. A little less petty. It is only when Tikki loudly protested that snapped her out from her spiral descent into despair.

"That's not true!" Tikki flew to Marinette's face."It's Hawk Moth targeting people, remember? It is Hawk Moth hurting them. You were doing what you thought was best for Paris and Ladybug."

Marinette didn't reply, but she does look up at the bug.

"If you had done anything, the torment may have escalated and continued. It would have hurt and broken you. Ladybug could have been compromised." The little bug vindicated, "And although the reason to avoid your friends may seem petty, Marinette's reason was not. You did it to protect Ladybug and Paris. Most importantly,  _ you _ did it to save yourself. You have a right to be happy."

Marinette didn't realize how much she wanted someone to tell her this. 

“I know sometimes I ask a lot from you and there are a lot of expectations, but never once are you a failure. Sure, you make mistakes but everyone does."

Tikki patted Marinette's cheeks with her paws.

"Marinette, you are the best Ladybug that I've ever met.”

Hawk Moth was eventually defeated.

They recover the butterfly and peacock miraculous.

And Ladybug and Chat Noir were revealed.

"Marinette! It's you!"

That snapped her back to the present. 

"It's really you!" Adrien repeated again, rushing forward. He clasped his hand onto Marinette’s arms, looking her up and down as if seeing her for the first time.

"It's me. It's you!" Marinette said with equally eagerness. Then the excitement of seeing an old friend die. Marinette grew up. She knew how friends were supposed to act. Why must Fate be so cruel?

Despite how uncomfortable the atmosphere suddenly became between the former Ladybug and Chat Noir, Adrien went on talking and missed seeing her hurt expression. Nothing new there. Actually, it is kind of funny to know nothing has changed between Marinette and Adrien after all those years. He was the same old oblivious sun child or maybe she gotten good at putting up a brave face. He went on talking about their old class. How they haven't seen her. Asking her where she has been and what she has been doing. Saying so much as how everyone missed her and how much they worked to reconnect her again. He retold stories of old days. Friends she hadn't seen in a long time.

She noticed their conversation was focused on her more than him. Like he wanted to distance himself and take the focus away from his father who is now in jail and his life after the events. It’s not hard to imagine the ordeal has put a toll on Adrien.

“You disappeared. We weren't sure if we could see you after what happened to Lila.”

"Adrien," she stopped him from continuing. She could no longer stomach his cheerful disposition. "Please don't lie. You of all people know I hate lies. No one from our old class missed me."

The tint color world he made up began to crack. His smile finally dropped. 

If they had wanted to find her again and rekindle old friendships, it wouldn't have been hard. Everything is online now. A quick google search wouldn't be hard. Heck, they knew where her parents' bakery is. All they have to drop by and ask where was Marinette? What has she been doing?

Most insulting of all, they never apologize.

They never try to reach out even after Lila's fiasco ended. It is likely everyone wanted to move on from it. Like they want to leave behind the shame and regret. A likely scenario is they just didn't realize how their ignorance broke a friendship.

Her old classmates were so removed from Marinette’s life that she didn't know what they are up to now. Sometimes odd thoughts cross her mind too.

Like did Nino become a great director or DJ?

Did Alya pursue her passion and became a journalist?

Did Lila ever become a better person? Did she even learn her lesson all those years ago? At the time, Lila didn't seem like a person who had any reason to change and clearly had no desire to. And why would she when lying got her what she wanted?

Adrien filling in the missing gaps didn't help fill in the empty hole in her heart. All these words he was telling her were stories of strangers, not friends. Years had passed them. They were adults now with separate lives.

And honestly, Marinette couldn't care less what happened to them. She was feeling particularly bitter at the moment.

“I am so so sorry, Marinette. I’d never want anything bad to happen to you.” A more solemn Adrian said. 

_ We make mistakes. We were young. _

She tried to remind herself and be reasonable. Everyone has hardships. It is fairly clear she was not alone. Adrien had to face his share. Maybe she is overreacting a bit.

Still, it was weird. Adrien and Marinette were never close, but Chat Noir and Ladybug had been best friends. She knew nothing about Adrien’s lives after  collège , and he didn't know anything about her life except for the little snippet of the news outlets from fashion. Yet, the years they spent working together to defeat Hawk Moth were precious memories.

"It's fine," Marinette began, her instincts were to act like the bigger person in the room, only to later shake her head. She no longer needs to play a part and act as Paris' darling heroine. Hawk Moth is gone. There are no more Akumas. There was no reason to pretend that everything was fine. "No. Actually, it wasn't. I lost friends."

Marinette suddenly dropped on her knees and clutched herself as if all the weight that has been building up had crashed down, and just hugging herself was the only thing comforting her and keeping her steady. It was even too painful to look at him. 

"I’m not saying you guys need to side with me or believe everything I say,” she said in a surprisingly calm manner, “but me not going along with something shouldn't be a reason to write me off or not think about how I feel. I get that I'm usually pretty easy going with what everyone wants, but...I should be allowed to say I'm not okay with something sometimes without people getting mad at me."

She missed when life was a simpler time when misery wasn't always chasing after her. How can people just leave behind friendships? How can they turn back on them? So easily too. The world was such a cruel and deceitful place. Everyone lies. Everyone steals.

It startled her when Adrien suddenly dropped down on his knees to her level too.

“You’re right," he admitted. After a few seconds of hesitation, placed a hand on her shoulder.

She tensed.

"I was wrong…I never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially you. I didn’t realize Lila misleading everyone was actually harmful."

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, looking her in the eye with honest emotions. There was some vulnerability in them. Something that reminded her that this boy, this stranger, was her kitty who makes mistakes just like her. 

“A part of me really hoped there was some good in Lila,” Adrien confessed with a bit of hurt and pain reflected in his eyes. “I thought maybe she was lying because she really wanted friends. After all, everyone deals with loneliness differently.”

The duel meaning didn't escape her, but Marinette didn't pursue it. Instead, allow Adrien's words to sink in. Not like she had ever doubted his intentions nor reason for supporting Lila, but all she wanted was someone to understand her as Marinette.

"I am sorry," he repeated once again. "Truly am sorry. I should have been less focused on keeping Lila from being akumatized and more focused on being a good friend."

Then Marinette cried. Cry loudly and unrestrainedly. Cry out all the emotions she kept inside. Cry out the anger, frustration, sadness, and any other negative emotions that Hawk Moth had stolen from her. Emotions she couldn't allow herself to feel because Ladybug was far more important. Feelings she had pushed aside for the greater good.

Never once did Adrien pull away, rather he pulled Marinette into a tighter hug and began sobbing too. No doubt experiencing the same relief as her. They sunk to the ground and held each other, and cried until they couldn’t.

A lot has changed in these past years. They both took different paths in life and as a result, had become different people. Yet, they both carried hurt feelings for far too long. Adrien knew he lost his chances with her. The day he stepped out to join Lila and their friends was the day she moved on. Her with Luka. His with Kagami, last she heard anyways. 

But Marinette isn't perfect. She is still flawed and capable of pettiness and single-mindedness, but she can do second chances. Needless to say, to a partner who fought beside her for years and saved her countless times. There was a lot to be said when she trusted someone with her life completely.

He was also her dorky partner. They had so much history together. It'll be a tragedy to throw their friendship away when they have faced far more worst things as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Besides, Tikki would want a happier ending for her one that didn't result in losing another close friend. 

Everything will be fine.


End file.
